


Ленточка

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Все выдумано, все совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны.
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimovic/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 3





	Ленточка

**Author's Note:**

> Все выдумано, все совпадения с реально существующими людьми случайны.

Златан сидит на пятках, как на татами, а за его спиной на диване развалился Херард Пике, широко расставив ноги, и гладит Златана по волосам. Потом берет расческу, выдавливает на нее пенку из баллончика и начинает расчесывать Златану волосы. Пенка распрямляет кудри жестких волос, и хоть держится меньше часа, Херарду этого хватит.  
Златан молчит и смотрит прямо перед собой. Херард улыбается, наклоняется и очень тихо говорит Златану:  
\- Жалко, что у тебя такие короткие волосы.  
Иначе я бы завязал твои волосы в узел и заставил бы тебя надеть кимоно.  
Златан молчит и только наклоняет голову, выдирая волосы из цепких пальцев. В ответ Пике закручивает темные жесткие пряди вокруг ладони и дергает на себя, резко и специально болезненно.  
Златан открывает рот, и Пике напрягается, готовый ответить, но Златан все же молчит, и Херард отпускает его волосы и почти нежно проводит по ним рукой. Потом снова подбирает брошенные на диван расческу и баллончик пенки, выдавливает очередную порцию, левой рукой гладит Златана по лицу - по щеке и под подбородком, кладет пальцы на шею - не обхватить - а правой наносит пенку на волосы.  
Волосы становятся тяжелыми и блестящими, начинают ложиться гладкой густой массой на плечи, и Пике бормочет что-то вроде "Так хорошо", отбрасывает расческу, и Златан уже готов повернуться, но Херард кладет руки ему на плечи, давит всей массой и говорит:  
\- Это не все.  
Рядом с ним на диване лежит узкая розовая лента.  
Златану хочется рвануться, встать на ноги и врезать с разворота. Вместо этого он усилием воли расслабляется, откидывает голову назад и позволяет Херарду положить ленту ему на волосы, разгладить, убрать концы под волосы и завязать узлом, как Белоснежке в диснеевском мультфильме.  
Потом Златан медленно поворачивается, вставая на колени, и Херард ему уже не мешает, он сидит на диване, и его дыхание учащается, и он смотрит на Златана сверху вниз, потом осторожно, чтобы не растрепать волосы, кладет руку ему на затылок и притягивает ближе. Златан утыкается лицом в брюки и специально ждет, молча отказываясь расстегивать на этих брюках молнию, и Херард, явно теряющий терпение, отталкивает его и расстегивает сам.  
Преимущество молодости - когда встает тогда, когда хочется. Когда не нужно долго стараться, чувствуя, как чужая плоть во рту увеличивается и твердеет, как ноет челюсть, и почему-то сильнее справа, думая, что, твою мать, если не встает, проглоти таблетку, и все будет проще, проще и быстрее, и дольше, и не нужно будет слушать комментарии "у тебя хреново получается, спрячь зубы, не умеешь, что ли", и вообще таблетки решают множество проблем. Таблетки и энергетики.  
У Херарда нет проблем, у него уже стояк, и Златану нет необходимости выделываться, и он открывает рот и позволяет Пике надавить себе на затылок, слегка отстраненно отмечая, что тот по-прежнему очень осторожно гладит его по волосам, стараясь не нарушить их гладкость и не сдвинуть с места ленту. Берет в рот и медленно проводит губами по стволу примерно до половины, потом выпускает изо рта, облизывает губы, потом ладонь, но Херард убирает его руку, без слов говоря "только ртом", и Златан криво ухмыляется и снова берет в рот.  
Через пару минут Херард начинает ерзать и давить Златану на затылок, пытаясь заставить взять глубже. Златан сопротивляется, и Херард недовольно кривится. А чего он ждал, профессионализма девочки по вызову, что ли?  
Пике это надоедает, и он отталкивает Златана, встает и быстро раздевается. Златан стоит на коленях на полу, смотрит, ощущает, как начинают слипаться волосы, на мгновение представляет, как чертова розовая ленточка выглядит в его волосах, и возбуждение смешивается с желанием выдрать ее из волос, смять и выбросить, и не раздевается принципиально. Ты начал эту игру, ты и заканчивай.  
Игра заканчивается далеко не сразу. Херард опускается на пол рядом со Златаном, укладывает его на живот и неуклюже пытается стащить с того джинсы. Златан молча отталкивает его руки, приподнимается, расстегивает молнию и выпутывается из джинсов. Херард только мешает, прижимая его к полу и не давая перевернуться. Кроссовки представляют собой очередное препятствие, но тут Пике, наконец, надоело играть, и он сдирает со Златана и кроссовки, и джинсы, и трусы, задирает футболку до лопаток и наваливается удобнее.  
Смазки нет, и Златан поворачивает голову вбок, и смотрит в пол, и слышит, как Пике сплевывает на пальцы. Ему было бы проще сделать это самому, потому что нетерпение Херарда ощущается все сильнее, в резких движениях, в тяжелом дыхании, но он молчит и терпит, и даже не дергается, когда Херард втискивает в него сразу два пальца и начинает его растягивать так же поспешно, как сдирал джинсы.  
Потом Пике его трахает, запустив руку в волосы, дергая при каждом толчке, запутывая и сминая пряди в кулаке, пытаясь выдрать ленту, но она завязана и только сбивается набок, впрочем, Златану все равно, потому что Херард двигается именно так, как ему нравится, быстро и глубоко, упираясь второй рукой в пол у лица Златана. Сила в нем плещет через край, и он не сдерживает себя, тяжело дышит и вбивается внутрь, просто вперед-назад, но когда есть физика, не нужна изощренность. В конце концов именно это и называется - секс, пальцы - удел импотента, и не надо прикрываться красивыми словами о разнообразии и искусстве любви. Какое отношение вот это вообще имеет к любви?  
Херард кончает с похожим на рычание стоном и расслабляется. Златан пытается перевернуться, сбросить его с себя и кончить самому, но Пике кладет обе руки ему на плечи и нажимает, и смысл ясен - лежи так. Поднимается и тянется к своей куртке, и Златан покорно лежит, сжимая зубы, и смотрит, как Пике вынимает из внутреннего кармана коммуникатор, наводит на него и внезапно понимает - Херард снимает его на камеру.  
Среагировать он не успевает. Пике отбрасывает Блэкберри в сторону, наконец позволяет Златану перевернуться на спину, сплевывает на ладонь и буквально парой движений доводит Златана до оргазма.  
Потом были выдернутая из волос ленточка, ванная комната и поиск куда-то закинутых носков, причем носков Златана - свои снять Херард не счел нужным. И уже перед уходом Пике молча протянул Златану коммуникатор.  
На экране был сам Златан. Голова повернута, отчаянный взгляд снизу вверх прямо в камеру. Рот открыт, губы блестят от слюны, волосы растрепаны и слиплись рваными прядями, и розовая лента смотрится откровенно непристойно. Можно отправлять на адаптированный для мобильников порносайт.  
Златан молча нажимает на "delete".


End file.
